


What a Feeling

by cherrygrace



Series: Adrien August 2020 [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien AUGreste 2020, Adrien Agreste as Misterbug, Adrien August, Ballet Shoes bc I like ballet, Day 14: Sentimonster, F/M, Hold the cookies on tight Marinette, I just love Misterbug guys, Marichat, Marimister, Mayura attacks again, Sentimonster, Special participation of random fireman, What kind of chaos happens here?, but isn’t Nathalie in this, marichat with ladrien energy, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrace/pseuds/cherrygrace
Summary: Adrien sees yet another opportunity to confess to Marinette being frustrated by the appearance of a sentimonster attacking Paris: a pair of ballet shoes. But at least he was lucky to be able to get her out of danger as Misterbug.Adrien August Day 14 ― Sentimonster
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Adrien August 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	What a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Another thing of my reverse au because it’s the only way I found to write about my bugaboy (I explain about the au on the final notes)  
> I’ll bring another marimister on day 23th bc I want to develop more about them  
> Also: the said chocolate chip cookies from the story are the same from “For Baker’s Honor” (day 4th). Here it’s what happened to them. Yes, a sentimonster attack.  
> That’s all. Hope you enjoy!

Adrien held out the packet of chocolate chip cookies to Marinette, his arms shaking and his heart almost out of his mouth. On the other hand, the girl stared at the package with her eyes shining with curiosity. He had babbled something about him making his grandmother's old cookie recipe ― if that somehow had been clear.

His brain was racing, ready to command his legs for the fastest run of his life to escape his own existence. He must have been dying to do that. Adrien definitely had no sense of judgment.

The previous afternoon, his father ― and his mother, apart from her interrogation ― had helped him prepare those cookies. It was supposed to be a casual and purposeless gift, something the boy wanted to show his friend about his reasonably competent skills in the kitchen and end up starting a subject from there.

If only he could watch her eat a cookie, his day would be won.

They were on the school steps at lunchtime, the blue sky similar to the girl's eyes being as clean and peaceful as any other day. That was until a pair of three-meter ballet shoes appears. Adrien looked at it with disbelief.

“You have to be kidding me...,” he murmured between teeth.

Before Marinette could open the package or ask what he had said, a large pink ribbon captured her with three other students. She had pushed him back before another tape reached to his direction, going over the boy on the steps and tying the trunk of yet another innocent.

The left shoe then pulled the right and they continued walking down the street, jumping side by side, causing tremors and panic in the hearts of the people watching that scene. The sentimonsters started to become common in the last weeks, a work of Mayura. Without wasting any more time, Adrien got up and ran into the school to be able to become his alter-ego.

“It's going to be one of those days...,” he murmured to Tikki inside his jacket. The kwami gave him a yellowish smile.

***

Misterbug launched his yo-yo around the buildings, following the pair of pink ballet shoes. Each had five ribbons on which five people were tied on the right and the left threw its own ribbons on the asphalt, with the aim of hitting and not capturing. Among the shoes, there was a kind of rubber band that united them like Siamese-sisters.

 _I don't know what Mayura's plan is. If she is preparing ground for a Hawkmoth’s akuma or if she is just trying to cause chaos... but, that old witch will regret this,_ thought the hero taking the lead upwards from the sentimonster.

First, he needed to save the captured civilians and then, with Lady Noire's help, he would find a way to destroy the amokatized object. In fact, he was a little surprised that the partner hadn't shown up yet. This meant that he would have to carry out the first part of the plan on his own.

“Here I go...,” the boy murmured as he launched himself into the air again.

Misterbug managed to pull out a girl's arm and left her on the floor, returning to the left shoe in the same way, taking an old man out and depositing him across the street. It would be tiring, but he didn't have much of a choice. He just found strange that it was being too easy to free people.

And just in the second he tried to pull Marinette, the amok started to shake in fury. The ribbons began to throw the remaining two civilians into the air and the hero had to launch himself into the air again to reach everyone in a single fly.

“Damn, it was all too quiet...,” he left the two people on a random house’s roof and turned to the Ballet Shoes.

Meanwhile, Marinette was trying very hard to get rid of the ribbon that held her, one hand still closed around the package of cookies with her. Adrien landed on the floor, facing his opponent. Why hadn't Lady Noire arrived yet? He could save the girl while the partner distracts the sentimonster.

The other ribbons started to attack him and the blonde tried to think of some plan while he deflected and defended himself with the yo-yo. _Simple and straightforward_ , so were his plans. What did he need to do that would be direct and effective against a ballet shoe monster?

“Misterbug! Behind you!,” Marinette shouted.

The hero looked in the direction she sent and spotted a fire truck parked on the corner. Throwing himself over there, Misterbug landed beside the fire captain.

“Open the water from the nearest fire hydrant now,” he ordered with authority.

The men quickly moved, one holding out a hose to him. Adrien understood the hint that her friend had given him. The Ballet Shoes were together by an elastic to maintain stability, if he managed to make the floor slippery, it would destabilize them in time.

“Now!,” Misterbug screamed, opening his part of the hose and directing it to the floor.

Then the street was flooded by a strong jet of water and as planned, the sentimonster was slipping. The moment the Left fell, the boy launched the yo-yo again and managed to grab the girl's arm before the Right’s complete its fall. His fast movement in midair forced the ribbon to let her go.

Now miles away from the Ballet Shoes, Misterbug landed with Marinette in his arms and she continued to hold tightly the gift he had given her. In that quick second, all his strength was restored. He knew couldn't give up at that moment. She was safe at the time and her partner was going to show up.

“Hide in a safe place, okay?,” Adrien asked while pulling his communicator in the yo-yo. “ _Lady Noire! I’m taking the Shoes to Champ de Mars where there will be more open space. Come on,_ _I’m counting on you_. A-a-ah, I need to go, Marinette! B-be careful!”

He smiled at her one last time before he left. Misterbug found it curious, however, the smile that Marinette gave him back as if she were grateful for something more than the rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> Reverse AU (read my post if you’re confused of how this work [https://italoniponic.tumblr.com/post/625525230851522560/reverse-au-so-people-can-understand-my])


End file.
